Revenge
by MarshMellowMania
Summary: Human. Three brothers struggle to cope with the supposed reality of their siblings life, but all is not what it seems. As they venture through the facts of their brothers secret life, they realize that all of his mistakes were for a good cause ... and what happens when they see the dangerous effects of his consequential decisions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers!**

 **Thanks again for reviewing my stories and viewing my stories.**

 **You might be a smidge annoyed that I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I wanted to get this one off of my chest before I completely forget, because I am the sort of person who would forget what she/he was doing right after she/he stood up to do it from her/his desk.**

 **XD**

 **There is more to the story than you might think, and you might have noticed the slight hint of who told the news to the family of (now) four.**

 **Many characters have yet to come into the story and I might have made Mikey seem like a killer, but there is a logical explanation to why Mikey did what he did!**

 **Once again, sorry for Grammar, is sort of wanted to get this one done quickly but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be done with the ut-most care!**

 **Thanks again! Please R &R! MarshMellowMania Out! XD**

Chapter One – Prologue (or so I think)

I looked out of the window of my father's house.

The weather was quite depressing, pouring with rain and attacking with thunder which streaked across the sky.

A large shadow loomed over the city, leaving it in what seems like eternal darkness.

Pathetic Fallacy, it is mirroring my mood!  
Father walked towards me, I didn't see him but I felt his presence and I heard his kimono gracefully skid across the floor.

He could be as silent as an owl soaring through the night if he wanted to, but he knew this wasn't the time.

"How are you coping, my son?" He asked. He was concerned, I knew that. He was concerned about us fou… us three, we were not acting the same.

"I … I would be lying if I said I was fine, Sensei." I admitted; I couldn't lie to him, not now … not after the lie Mikey made.

He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder before squeezing it, comfortingly.

"How are … how are Leo and Raph?" I stuttered, though I already knew the answer. Whenever they were pushed into despair, Leo would blame himself for apparently failing as an older brother and Raph would let rage take over when someone slightly annoyed him.

"Hmmm, your older brother punched a hole in the wall of the guest room." Sensei murmured, with no specific tone in his voice. I chuckled weakly.

I felt Sensei's concerned gaze singe the hairs on my neck, the only sound that was heard beside the rain was the rattling of Leo's snores.

Sensei had ordered him to sleep, as he had stayed up every night due to nightmares since … since the day that … that something happened to Mikey.

He had been so consumed in guilt, he couldn't stand the fact that he had tried so hard to keep our family together/ to make sure that is younger brothers were safe but … something bad had still happened. He believed he has failed us, which is the exact opposite of what he did!

I looked my father directly in the eyes.

"Did you know that … that any of us could keep such a … such a secret?" I stuttered, feeling my eyes barrel up with unwanted tears.

He looked at me sympathetically.

"No Donatello, I did not. I knew that something would test the brotherly bond between you four since the day I took you in … but I would never have thought it would go so far." He admitted, closing his eyes as if he was in deep thought.

The moment I felt the first few tears crawl down my cheek, I briskly shot my head away from Sensei … maybe a little too fast, because it wasn't long after that that my head started to spin.

Father noticed my reaction, and continued to speak.

"But I am most certainly sure that Michaelangelo had a fair reason for keeping it a secret, you brother would not do it out of anger like you think." He told me reassuringly… and I had to agree with him.

Mikey would never keep his life a secret; he would never keep it from US … not without a good reason!

A week before we were told, a bottomless pit had formed in my stomach … and now I know why.

"I should have done something … I should have …"

"Do not say that Donatello. You know you couldn't have prevented it, not even if you tried!" He told my sternly, grabbing both of my shoulders so that I would look him in the eye.

"What Michaelangelo did was certainly by his own will, you know how he would disobey you if he believes he is doing something right, you couldn't have stopped him my son." His tone became softer when I had finally made eye-contact, probably due to the fact that my eyes had changed from leaking to pouring.

I tried to hold back it back … but I couldn't I just … I just couldn't!

I choked back on a sob and allowed my tears to run freely, before falling into Sensei's arms. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me down … but the tears just kept coming.

When my sobs had slowly died down, my father then looked at me sympathetically and said "I will get you some Tea, maybe that will help with your fever my son." I nodded, and watched him exit the living room to go to the kitchen.

When I raised my head, I was shocked to see the Leo was sitting up in bed. His normally ocean blue eyes had now turned grey and were bloodshot, black bags hung under his eyes and his face was as pale as a sheet!

He avoided eye-contact, as if he was embarrassed to be seen in that state.

"How are you feeling Donnie?" He murmured, still staring at the crack in the floor board.

I stared at him in disbelief!

"How can you be asking me that when YOU are obviously faring worse Leonardo! You are in the same condition as me and you wouldn't be if it wasn't for-" I was interrupted by the harsh coughing that came from the other guest room. I winced, it sounded like someone was polystyrene near my ears and … I desperately tried to shut it out.

It was my fault they were sick … it was my fault that Raph had gotten hypothermia and that Leo had received a concussion for slipping on the ice! On top of that, we all had serious fevers!

When the coughing slowly ceased into nothing, and when I came back from checking on my hot-headed brother, I continued.

"… if it wasn't for me going out to receive some equipment for my latest project and for me getting stuck out in that serious snow storm and for allowing you two to get me out of that mess then …"

"Donnie, calm down!" Leo shouted, which instantly snapped me out of my train of guilt. I glanced at Leo's face; it was smudged with concern and fear.

Leo knew I hardly slept when it was a work night, but … but what had happened had a dramatic effect on all of us; this made our habits worse which meant that I would have had even less sleep than Leo and even Timothy knew that wouldn't be good!

"I should have known I … I-I SHOULD have seen the signs … I-I …!" I muttered as I ran my hand through my short, scruffy, brown hair.

"Didn't you hear a thing Master Splinter told ya, we couldn't have stopped him even if we knew!" A new voice joined in on the conversation; a new, gruff, crumbling voice that belonged to my naturally-orban haired older brother, Raphael.

I looked at him in utter shock. He was leaning against the wall exiting the corridor that led down to the rooms; he too looked as bad as Leo. With blood-shot, pale green eyes a ghostly white face, it would be easy for strangers to see the resemblance between the eldest brothers!

"What are you doing up?! You should be …"

"Don't you dare change the conversation Don!" Leo warned, standing up abruptly.

"Why are you all ganging up on me? What did I do?!" I yelled.

"Don't start that Donnie. None of us are in the mood for an argument, not now …" Raph trailed off, instantly putting an end to the argument.

"Why … why did he keep his job a secret … why …?" I choked through my sobs, but this time I was doing a better job to keep it back.

"… I don't know Donnie … I don't know …" Leo muttered as he staggered over to hug me. I thankfully took the opportunity to hide my tears and to drown out my cries, whilst Leo rubbed my back.

I felt cold drops plop down onto my head from Leos eyes, I heard the ragged breathing of Raph from the other side of the room and the sad sigh of our father exiting the kitchen.

Mikey hadn't told us anything about his new job, but it had left quite a few cracks in our family. His work meant that he was hardly home, only for Easter, Halloween and Christmas. He used to call at six in the morning (despite our constant complaints about the times) on weekdays and six in the evening at weekends and he had never missed a call.

But he had hardly called this month, he had hardly notified us to tell him he was ok … and that's because he wasn't.

We received a call from the police. They told us that our Mikey, our baby/innocent brother who would never hurt a single person unless necessary, was part of a gang that was notorious for murder.

They had invaded secret bases all around the world, they had shot and killed innocent people who worked there and … and Mikey was a part of this!

There last heist was in the Brazil… and were cornered by a waterfall and … they jumped.

They all did.

Four people, including our little brother.

He was gone.

He had jumped and now his life was over.

He had chosen the wrong path because WE didn't guide him well enough!

What sort of brothers are we?!

I cried …

And I cried …

And I cried …

Utterly consumed by guilt, feeling the way Leo does every time something bad happens …

…

But I just cannot help but feel that there is more to the story, that there is more than the police has told us.

Something was off with the story … there was no way Mikey was a cold blood killer and even if Leo and Raph try to stop me, I was going to find out what happened to my brother!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter might be a bit forced, and it probably has the WORST cliff hanger ever!**

 **But I promise this all links up, I had intended to give you more but I thought it was a smidge too much with a bit too much sadness.**

 **So sorry about that, hope you enjoy XD R and R plz**

Chapter 2

Shell!

I can't believe it.

I cannot believe the way Donnie acted at Sensei's house; it's just … it's not him.

Mikey's death must have hit him hard … not that it hasn't affected all of us!

I just … I can't believe he is gone …

It doesn't help when you have hypothermia, and I don't consider it my cup of tea being stuck in an overly crowded house!

But this month has been by far the worst in my entire life. For starters, the call we got from when Donnie got stuck in a snow storm.

The GEEK had gone down to his office to retrieve some equipment or pieces or whatever he needed for his "little project". He didn't count on the abnormal weather we had been having to change from boiling hot to super cold, changing from the hate of the unbearable heat to the hate of the persistent snow!

He crashed his car, hit his head and got knocked out; leaving us two older brothers to worry about him! We managed (after an hour of wandering completely lost in the snow) to find his car half buried under a white, seemingly fluffy prison imbedded into an unstable building at the side of an abandoned street.

However, the car was not the only support the over-hanging roof had because the pillars were destroyed and one movement could cause the whole rood crushing the car with Don inside.

Somehow we managed to get him out before the roof crushed the car (it was all a blur to me) but Leo took a hard fall and was so close to cracking his head open!

It was only then (when I was sitting in the snow, somehow in a trance) when I realized that I hadn't even bothered to get a coat and there I was, trembling uncontrollably in my drenched, turquoise work clothes.

We all got discarded from the hospital and Sensei INSISTED that we take a break from our jobs and stay at his house just until we fully recover. Honestly, I think the real picture was that he doesn't trust us alone when we are injured.

Then there was the time when Sensei began receiving death-threats, claiming that our father has made so many sins and deserves to die along with his family!

Master Splinter reassured us that he has no idea who the sender is, but we've known him long enough to know when he is lying and we didn't want to push him.

But that wasn't the worst part. I admit, everything that had happened scared em half-to-death. I nearly lost my immediate younger and only older brother to snow and our fathers life was threatened but … but they didn't die …

The day we received the call was the worst day in my life. Don picked up the house phone after spending hours complaining about how Mikey never called anymore and … and I still remember his face … the shimmer of clear irritation was literally washed away by a few stray tears.

The look of unbelief stained his face, his eyes were increasingly leaking and he was choking back on sobs so he could finish the painfully long phone call.

When the caller ended the … call, it slowly slid out of Donatello's hand without him even acknowledging it, and when he was finally knocked out of his trance by Leo repeatedly saying his name in concern, Don bowed his head and whimpered the two words that none of us EVER expected or even WANTED to hear.

"Mikey's dead."

It was plain simple.

The two words, but it sounded too complicated.

I was right there when Don collapsed in Leo and mines arms as we kneeled to the floor … but it felt like I was miles away … it felt like I was underwater.

I heard the pained cried of Don and Leo, I felt the tears soaking into my coat and most importantly, I felt my heart sink when Donnie sobbed those words again and again!

"Mikey's dead! Mikeys Dead!" He choked, gripping Leo's shirt like he was afraid we would lose Leo too!

"H-h-he w-w-was my … ONLY l-li-little brother … I could've DONE something … I –I SHOULD have done something! We shouldn't have let him left!" He cried, taking deep ragged breaths in-between is tightly wounded sentences.

I held my head up, trying to hide the tears that flooded my face an attempting to stifle my sobs! But Leo had seen it, and tightened his grip on both of us like a boa-constrictor. He didn't want to let us go, he didn't say anything to me or Donnie at that time and for that … I was thankful.

At times like that, I would clearly take out all my anger and fury on the person who tried to comfort me (except for Sensei of course) by saying 'It's going to be ok'!

It isn't!

It bloody well isn't!

Mikey, our youngest brother, the one who always managed to keep us together, the one who always managed to crack a laugh even at the most inappropriate of times, was gone.

We all knew THAT was the hardest thing that had happened to us, but we knew we had to do the hardest thing in our lives …

Tell Sensei the tragedy.

…

…

Weeks had passed, and Donnie came up with the craziest of suspicions.

"I don't think Mikey is gone!" He exclaimed when he finally gave up and told me why he was asking to use the computer.

Since whenever Donnie got stressed, he would go and work straight on a project or research every night till he was completely sleep deprived and looked like a zombie and because of this, me and Leo banned any use of technology in the house (except for the TV, Leo insisted that he would watch the re-run of Space Heroes that was kept on tape from when he was a kid).

I looked at Donnie, unsure of what I was going to say.

"… uh, Donnie …" I began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Brainiac instantly shook it of though and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I AM getting enough sleep Raph! And I KNOW what the police had told us but … something doesn't … something doesn't feel right, OK!" He exclaimed once more. He knew me well; he knew exactly what I was going to say!

"Don, it doesn't feel right to me either. I have been having the same feeling as you, but what are we gonna trust? The law and force who WITNESSED his … death … or a basic twitch that tells a different story?!" I saw a glint of irritation in his eyes.

"RAPH JUST … just let me use the computer!" He added 'calmly'.

I shook my head. "If Leo finds out I let you, then he will have both of us! You have to learn that you cannot keep things to yourself anymore Donatello, we are not fifteen anymore! You have to learn to talk to US and not just your stupid computer! So just leave it Don!"

"Raphael … PLEASE! I just need to -" he begged.

" – Just WHAT Donnie? What is SOOOO important that you have to do that will SOMEHOW prove Mikey is STILL ALIVE!" I shouted … I honestly didn't mean to … but he was getting on my nerves.

As much as I would love to find proof that Mikey was alive … we wouldn't be able to prove it! We had specifically asked for no media to get involved with our lives and besides, the government wouldn't exactly hand us any information willingly with a cheesy smile on their faces saying 'Ere you go mate, just don't rip the paper.'

"Ugh! JUST GIVE ME THE COMPUTER!" He yelled whilst launching himself at the door but in the process, he knocked me to the ground aswell!

"Donnie! STOP IT!"

I tried to pin him down, but all that bundled up anger must have given him super human strength, like … MY STRENGTH! The one person I would have a challenge in a test of strength is … well, basically ME! There isn't really anyone else as strong as me, if I do say so myself; but the geek was ACTUALLY fighting back against the jock!

"Raph, Donnie? What is going on here?!" Leo shouted as he entered the room.

'ABOUT TIME!'

"LEO, HELP ME NOW!" I yelled as the purple nurple managed to yank himself out of my grasp and run towards the computer.

I once again attempted to physically pull him out of the seat, but the persistent little ~#* was stuck to the desk.

"LEO!" I snapped, whilst Donnie plugged in his phone to the wire.

Our oldest brother, still stunned, snapped out of his trance and ran over to (finally) help me.

Gosh! Donnie was like a kid on his first day at kindergarten, not letting go of his momma's leg even if he was being pried off!

Don struggled (but still managed) to work on his computer, whilst me and Leo struggled (and was failing) to tear him from the chair!

"You know, using brute force is HIGHLY UNNESSISARY!" The geek yelled.

"You know, he has a point Raph." Leo told him.

"Shut up Fearless leader, keeping him from using technology was YOUR IDEA, so this is YOUR fault!" I snapped.

"You agreed to it Raph!"

"Just LET ME USE THE COMPUTER!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"SENSEI?!" We all cried in surprise.

Leo and I lost our grip and tumbled backwards, hitting the book shelf and got crushed by falling school text-books!

'YUCK, CHEMISTRY!'

Donnie, who somehow managed to stay on his chair, just shrugged off the shock and continued to work on the computer.

Master Splinter, our adopted father, stood at the door of the room with an 'unimpressed' look on his face. His hands were hidden behind his back, his black hair was brushing against his forehead and his kimono was gliding over the floor.

"I was in the middle of deep meditation trying to block out your noise and … I thought you forbade Donatello from using the computer?!" He began with a snap, but it turned into a confused question.

"WE DID! BUT HE–" I began, but was interrupted by the sudden outburst of my genius brother.

"WHAT!"

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT!"

"DONNIE! WHAT THE SHELL …"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP YELLING FOR ONE MINUTE?!" Leo shouted, instantly silencing the room. He sighed, before giving Don a questioning look.

"Donnie! What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, and why were you SO desperate to use the computer?!" I interrogated, really tempted to get his side lamp and shine it in his face and … oh man, I am turning into Mikey!

"Like I told Raph, I don't believe … he … is gone! And what I was doing was going to hack into my phone to find the location of the last phone call!" He growled, causing me and Leo to step back and cringe. We (and by that, I mean Leo) tried to prevent Donnie getting angry, because that usually ended with a broken arm or (possibly, though it never happened) a broken neck!

"And …?" Leo asked.

"And, I found out that the call was not made in Brazil like the 'policeman' claimed. It was made in Russia!" He admitted.

"So?" I snapped impatiently.

He looked at me dangerously.

"So, if he lied about the location … then he must of lied about Mikeys death!" He exclaimed, clearly irritated. Both Leo and I could tell that he had basically scraped what little hope he had left up from the bottom of his emotions.

He had hope that Mikey was alive.

We all wanted it, but we knew it was too good to be true.

"Donatello, maybe you are overthinking this." Sensei suggested, he didn't want Donnie's hope to come crashing down if he was proved wrong.

"No Sensei, I know Mikey isn't gone. If he was then … we would have felt it and … I don't know how to explain it but …"

"Donnie, please. Don't make it any harder on yourself, the police officer might have just been in another country at the time and received the news from where he worked from and …"

"Leo! Don't you have ANY sense?! Why would the officers who were originally on the scene call another policeman shell knows how many miles away to inform us about Mikeys death when they could have done it themselves and …"

"DONNIE! CALM DOWN! Your gonna give yourself a panic attack!" I exclaimed, grabbing Donnie by the shoulders and 'gently' shaking him.

"You don't get it Raph!" Don whined, picking my hands from his shoulders.

"Mikey was my ONLY little brother! I had one job and that was to protect him (as well as making sure you all were healthy) but I failed at it! If there is a chance that he is alive, then I will stop at nothing to make sure that he is safe!"

"Donatello, do not EVER say that you have failed to protect him! You ALL have made sure that Michelangelo had lived a happy and safe life, do NOT blame yourSELVES!" At that point, we knew that he wasn't JUST talking to Donnie, but to all of us.

It was true. We all blamed ourselves for not trying hard enough to keep Mikey safe and … wait … WAIT?!

"He's onto something Leo." I began.

"What are you talking about Raph?!"

"Think about it. Mikey would never do anything to hurt ANYONE! It has to be false! If they lied about the location then who knows what else they lied about. I know it seems a bit farfetched, but I honestly don't think the kid is gone! It just seems … very unlikely!"

He stood there for a moment, before sighing and rubbing his temples.

"First of all, Donnie, Mikey was our little brother too! Just because he was the only one younger than you, does not mean we didn't care about him as well! We all miss him, and we all feel guilty for what has happened! We are all thinking that we should have never let him take a job abroad, but that isn't going to change anything! Secondly, I get where you two are coming from, but there simply ISN'T enough proof! You need to get more evidence to make accusations or something like that …"

"You NEED to make accusations otherwise you won't really get ANYWHERE! If you juts say nothing then you aren't going to get any answers! Leo, you can't just say …!" Donnie began, raising his voice … but then Leo (mistakenly) interrupted.

'Bad choice Leo, you should have let him finished'

"Let me finish! You need more evidence to make accusations, BUT that does not mean I don't agree with you."

Me and Donnie stared at him. He was AGREEING WITH US!

"Who are you, and what have you done with my overly disciplined brother!" I demanded. This wasn't Leo, he NEVER assumes, he always gets to the bottom of the situation first! Saying this, Donnie ALWAYS trust the facts given, if he doesn't believe in it then this whole world is messed up at the moment!

"Look! Mikey went over a waterfall with several others who we have never heard of before! Number one, it takes Mikey a while to trust some strangers! Sure, he has known to show kindness to wandering pedestrians, but that is just because they would need his help! He must have trusted those strangers and because Mikey has a habit of eavesdropping, nothing would go past him! This means that Mikey went with them willingly; he knew what he was doing! We all know Mikey has a heart of gold; he would never do anything that would hurt anyone! So that MUST mean that we are not getting the whole story of what he did!" He explained.

We looked at him, processing what he had just said.

"Sensei … what do you think …?" I broke the silence. I needed to know if Sensei agreed as well.

He closed his eyes, slipping into thought; sighing and he towered over us. Even though we are all adults, Sensei is still a significant amount taller than us; it doesn't matter if he is growing older, he is definitely not shrinking any time soon!

"I believe there is a reason why his body has not been found yet. Maybe I should meditate on this?" He mumbled the last sentence to himself, before turning and walking out of the door. Just before he did though, he glanced over his shoulder and flashed a weak smile.

We three brothers then turned to each other, all mirroring the same blank expression.

"If we are going to find out 'more' then we better do it before we get back to work. You do remember we aren't fifteen anymore … so, you need to get ready?" Leo crossed his arms.

Me and Don sighed.

"If we have to?" I groaned, before stomping out of the room, budging Leos arm in the process.

As I walked to my room, I heard my brothers discussing my attitude, but to be honest, I didn't care.

…

Leo's P.O.V

Two weeks had passed since Donnie's 'little outburst' or 'discovery' and nothing had changed.

Well, I shouldn't really say that. A lot has happened, by none of our emotions have changed. We might have allowed hope to slip out of our hands, but we are still grieving … so nothing has really changed technically.

We received a phone call a few days after Donnie hacked into his mobile; it was the same Brazilian police-man. He declared that they found the body, decapitated by some man-eating fish that I cannot even remember the name of.

We weren't given more time to grieve, our bosses had demanded us to get back to work … if I was Raph, I would say to my boss 'you bloody'? %~!' … but I am not, so I have to bite my tongue.

I got up early this morning, earlier than usual. I figured if I got on with my work, then I could get let out early this afternoon, then I could get extra sleep.

It feels strange, every time the whole family gets together in the same house, Mikey is usually the first one up to make us breakfast … like, his famous piz-omlet. It wasn't my cup-of-tea, but Mikey made it especially for us to try and now … I really miss them.

I miss the musky smell of them as I entered the kitchen.

I miss being greeted with a cheery smile as I flashed him a 'zombie-frown'.

I miss Mikey!

I have always been a 'sci-fi geek' because, I used to watch Space Heroes; an apparently crummy show (by Raph) which basically got me into space. I became fascinated with it; later I became an astronomer and became well known.

It's a fun job, it pays well and … well, that's all anyone should look for a job … right?

Before I left, I noticed that a photograph was placed on my wallet.

I picked it up.

My eyes widened.

It was a picture of when us four were younger, when Mikey was turning three! I remember the occasion.

We were adopted by Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen after Mikey was born; they were the only people who were willing to take up four more kids.

Me, Raph and Donnie first spoke when we were over half-a-year old, but Mikey … he wouldn't speak.

We had tried everything we could think of (as young kids) to get him to talk, we spent most of our free time with him trying to get him to say his first word!

I would try getting him to sing nursery rhymes (Don's suggestion, not mine!), Raph would try to trick him to speak and Donnie would try to teach him other languages to see if that worked best.

Apparently not.

But, then, he finally did it, before his third birthday. I remembered it …

 _"_ _Mikey, come on! Please, just say something! Anything!" Don whined, sounding more desperate by the hour._

 _The young geek was kneeling in front of our younger brother, holding his shoulders so he wouldn't look away._

 _Mikey's eyes were baby blue; his blonde hair-style had made him look like one of The Beatles and he was as small as one-year-old cat!_

 _He stared at Donnie blankly._

 _I sighed and Raph growled before slamming his fist on the table._

 _Don sighed placed Mikey into his arms and carried him to the couch._

 _"_ _Come on Mikey, at least talk before we leave." I told him. It was our school trip, we were going to a museum so far away from home that we wouldn't be back until late at night! Don was excited to go to learn more, Raph was excited to go because he wanted to see old Japanese weapons and the samurai armours and the old stories about epic war and heroes and vigilante's, whilst I just wanted to keep an eye on them._

 _It seemed that it would be hard to leave Mikey though._

 _We were trying to get him to talk before we left, but we were failing … miserably._

 _"_ _Boys, please get ready so we can leave immediately after we said goodbye to Michelangelo, we are already running late." Sensei called from the other room._

 _We all looked at each other and sighed. It was hopeless; we couldn't get him to speak in two minutes so we decided to get ready._

 _Donnie put his shoes on the couch and told Mikey we were going away for a bit, he obviously understood._

 _He began shaking his head and tugging at Donnie's sleeve._

 _His eyes began welling up with tears and he began to whimper._

 _We all cringed!_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mikey, but we have to go. We will see you tonight or tomorrow morning, ok?" Raph told him, but he turned around quickly to avoid seeing the crocodile tears._

 _When Father and Mother came in, we all got our bags, said goodbye to Mikey and walked towards the door._

 _Mother sat with him on her lap, just a precaution just in case … well, just in case he decides to follow._

 _Sensei brushed his fringe back and kissed him on the forehead._

 _"_ _Don't worry my son, they will be back soon, you just have to be patient." He told him soothingly, before turning towards the door._

 _We heard Mikey wriggle and squirm in Mothers arms, whilst she tried humming a soft tune to calm him down … but it didn't really work._

 _We only just managed to get out the door, but as we walked a few yards down the corridor, we heard it …_

 _"_ _BIGBWOTHERS!" We all stopped in our tracks. That … that was Mikey! He was saying 'big brothers', the words were slurred together but he STILL spoke! Bigbwothers! They were his first words … and we missed it!_

I smiled at the memory. We had missed the trip, but we didn't care. Mikey had finally spoken! We were celebrating what Mikey did we refused to leave him, no matter how much Mother and Father tried to persuade us.

Donnie must have done this, this picture was on the computer and sadly never got printed, and only Donnie was allowed access to the computer.

I carefully slid the picture inside my wallet and walked out the door, quietly closing it.

…

I was walking down the street with my bag hooked over my shoulder. I always walked to work; there is really no point of getting into a car if it is only a couple of miles away.

Suddenly, I heard a loud BANG in an alley way.

You think I would have learnt from my past mistakes about entering alleyways when I was younger, as there was always a group of thugs lurking there … but (obviously) I have not learnt.

Curiosity swept over me, and before I knew it I began walking cautiously down the dark alleyway.

Moments later, after I had silently crept further and further into the darkness, I stopped.

I looked around and … nothing, just a spooked cat that knocked over a trash can which, by the way, scared the living day out of me!

I was just about to leave, but then I felt a sharp pain dig into the back of my head and before I could react, I found myself lying flat on the ground, sliding in and out of consciousness.

The last thing I remembered before being snatched by darkness was a black figure striding towards me …

 **Might be a smidge rushed, but you get the idea, took me a while to write this chapter.**

 **If it wasn't clear, the ITALLIC text was a flash back. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think.**

 **Sorry if Grammar is a bit ... weird and sorry for everything that you find wrong with my writing. I'M SO SORRY (XD)**

 **MarshMelllowMania Out! :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

It's dark … and quiet.

It scares me, though I would never admit it!

It would only make my captors stronger, make them laugh at my weakness.

I was taught better than that!

I sure damn miss my brothers, I wish they were here to at least help … but at the same time I don't. I don't want them to experience what I am experiencing, I would rather die than let them suffer!

Blood trickles down my neck; sweat causes my hair to stick to forehead!

My hands were tied behind be round the back of the chair.

Rope wad tightly tied around my ankles; the rough material grazes my skin, but that is not what worries me.

What worries me is the puddle of blood forming on my lap! I have noticed that I have a wound in my lower left abdomen and, believe me, it is painful!

I believe I was left in a room under a drain where the sewer should be; they left me directly underneath it so I would suffer from the torrential rain …

I suppose it was torture, maybe it was supposed to break me mentally because it sure feels like it!

I just want to get out! I want to see my father, my brothers and … and her …

Thinking that I might never see her again makes my heart sink!

I have never felt that way for a girl before … I was terrified when I saw her …

My heart literally stopped and … and …

I miss her … I just wish I could have told her before … before …

My brothers probably hate me; they probably wish I was never born!

I wouldn't blame them after the decisions …

But I just cannot forget the day that I met her …

Enthusiastic to meet new people, overly friendly, she walked straight up to me and said:

 _"_ _Hi, how are ya? You must be new, you are …?"_

I smiled, hiding the fact that my brain had barely processed what she had just said before I quickly replied …

 _"_ _H-hi … m-my na-names Michaelangelo Hamato-"_

 **Yeah, I didn't really mean to add some romance into this … but hay ho; I suppose you can guess who his love interest is now …**

 **Did I fool you into thinking the narrator is Leo, I was going to but then I thought about adding a bit of mystery … ;-)**

 **What happened to Mikey? How did he survive? What WILL happen to him? What will happen to Leo? Am I a loon? Probably!**

 **Sorry it was shorter than usual, I hope you understand.**

 **Writing this is harder than I thought!**

 **R &R please fellow Marshies! Or maybe I can say 'fellow Martians', sounds similar, besides, how do you know that I am not a Martian, I could be like that alien from Young Justice, hiding alongside others … MWUAUAHAHAHAH!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Irritated.

Hungry.

Cold.

Donatello was not in the best mood as it was, and now he has to travel through the whole of New York to wake Leo up from his afternoon nap in the locker room.

Every night, Leonardo would read newspaper articles and stuff like that so he would know if there was anything to expect at work.

Mikey would always say that it ruined the surprise and (shockingly) scolded the eldest for it.

It came in handy from time to time, but it left Leo sleep deprived and he ended up dozing off for "five minutes" after work.

But, obviously, those five minutes were sometimes extended to several hours, so Donnie would have to drive Raph to his work to wake him up.

Believe me, the only thing worse than getting a virus on your computer was getting the job to wake up an insanely tired Leonardo.

Serves him right though.

Shouldn't have spent that much time awake when his brain should be recharging.

But … Mikey always said that I was one to talk.

The thing we didn't count on though was getting a call saying that Leo never made it to work.

The thing we didn't expect was to drive down a usually crowded street that was completely abandoned.

The thing we didn't want was to break down in the middle of the road.

And the thing we definitely didn't predict was to be threatened by a group of gunman.

"Get out the car."

… Well, this sort of reminded me of high school.

It brought back memories of days when Raph was either in detention or off sick where the jocks would pick on you like it was their birthday treat.

Luckily though, Raph was with me, so i at least had backup.

They were all dressed from crown to toe in black, wearing masks that hid their faces and made them look like serial killers.

The one who spoke was tall and bulky, a few inches taller than me, which was, abnormal.

I was about to obey, but Raph pushed me back into the seat and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Or what?"

…

"Seriously Raph?! They have GUNS! What part of that don't you understand?!"

"PIPE DOWN DON! Besides, they can't kill us here! There are plenty of CCTV's around here in every corner, they cannot escape!" Raph explained smugly.

"L-l-look, w-we d-don't h-have time to for this s-s-so PLEASE st-step outa the c-c-ar!" The one who next spoke was small, about an inch smaller than Mikey was … his voice was trembling and shaking and he seemed distressed.

You could easily tell that he was new to this … he seemed slightly out of his comfort zone …

"Listen, we don't want any trouble, we just want to-" I tried persuade, but was cut off by another.

"We don't care what you want, we are just doing our jobs so get out of the car otherwise we'll blow your brains out, regardless of who sees us!"

He was about Raph's height, his voice was hoarse and scratchy but … but he seemed used to it … he didn't really sound like the type of person to make threats and then be taken seriously, but when someone else held a gun to my head, Raph had no choice but to obey.

Two men, who appeared to be mutes, tackled me to the ground with as much force as they can give. For them, I suppose, they must have felt like lions trying to take down an angered giraffe.

For Raph though, because he was a bit more violent, it must have been like sharks trying to take down a Blue Whale, because at least five others were needed to hold him down.

They suddenly pulled both of us back up to the feet when they were sure they had a tight grip and that we wouldn't escape, but that didn't keep us from struggling.

The bulky one turned away to talk into his radio, though it was clear that we were expected to hear.

"They put up quite a bit of a fight boss."

All we heard was static, but somehow he understood it.

"Well that's a change of plan? Why do you need them?"

Static.

"What the hell is so important about them?!"

Static.

"Oh, I see, they knew Michelangelo -"

We froze, eyes widened, pits of our stomachs falling.

So it was true.

Mikey … he knew … he WORKED with these psychopaths!

No … it can't be!

The "bulk" turned around and noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Ah, he said it would work. Nock em out."

And with one blow to the head, I was out cold.

 **I know, I know, what a poor ending. I know you guys were probably expecting more, and believe me I was going to write more, but I thought three pages were enough for a chapter.**

 **I promise I won't take a few months to update, and if I do you can scold me for it, but I just wanted to update this story because I have a lot of time on my hands!**

 **I will update ADS and BB next, probably ADS, but thank you all for reviewing and favourting and viewing.**

 **Its great to know that you like my stories!**

 **I am thinking of rewriting IDFA, because I found that absolutely weak in creativity nearing the end.**

 **Thanks again Dudes and Dudettes.**

 **MarshMellowMania Out!**


End file.
